fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrificing to the Shadows
|Image = |Type = Side Quest |Preceding = The Journey Begins |Succeeding = None |Start = Rookridge - Temple of Shadows |End = Rookridge - Temple of Shadows |Rewards = The Maelstrom Evil points |Trophies = |Boasts = }} Sacrificing to the Shadows is a quest in Fable II. Guide Description Sacrifice villagers at the Temple of Shadows. Walkthrough #Go to the Temple of Shadows and speak to Cornelius Grim. #Talk to The Shadow Disciple next to the Wheel of Misfortune. #Now you must find sacrifices to build your shadow loyalty points up to 2000. #Find a villager and use the follow expression on them (they may have to like you or be scared of you first). #Find as many followers as you can, then fast travel to the Temple of Shadows. #Lead your followers into the circle in front of the Wheel, then pull the lever. #The Wheel will spin, your followers will be sacrificed and you will gain points. #Once you have 2000 you will need to make a "truly evil sacrifice at the hour of mystical midnight". #Repeat steps 4-5 with your spouse. #Pause the game, in the top right corner of the pause menu there is a clock, you need this clock to reach 12:00 am. #Once you arrive at the temple go to the wheel room, turn left and head down the corridor you should find a bed. #Sleep for the desired amount of time (you need the clock to reach anywhere between 12:00 am and 1:00 am). #Now sacrifice your spouse. Reward *The Maelstrom *Gold Notes *Sacrificing a monk between 12-1 am gives you 210 points. *Sacrificing Temple of Light monks will get you more points than a villager, sacrificing your spouse will get you even more. *A glitch allows you to get the reward twice; for details see The Maelstrom. *If the wheel hits "Change Gender" you will gain loyalty points but the person will not die, you can get them to follow you and sacrifice them again. *This quest will, of course, earn you large amounts of evil. *Only your spouse will do for the final "Ritual of Unhallowed Wickedness". Make sure to have set a marital home! **If you sacrifice any number of people other than your spouse, you will be chastised by Alastair: "Tut-tut. That wasn't even close to being evil enough." *As an example, you can get 3.3k loyalty points by sacrificing a group 15 Temple of Light monks at 12-1 am at once. *To get the executioner achievement you need to sacrifice 10 people at the temple. *Each sacrifice shall give you more and more evil and corruption points. Bugs How to sacrifice more people than can follow you - get people to "stay" in Temple of Shadows *This can be achieved by getting as many as you can to follow you, leading them to the sacrificial circle so they take their scripted positions, then walking back slightly until they follow you again. The "following" sign will no longer be above their heads, but they will still chase you. "Dismissing" them will not cause them to stop following at this point - they will give the "I don't get it" response. After attempting a single "dismiss" command, immediately issue a "follow" command and wait for them to say their dialog response - they will say "See you later" or similar. They will now remain in their current position. Do this with each of your current batch of followers. Proceed to fast-travel to another location (such as the Temple of Light) to recruit another batch of monks. They will respawn after about 12 hours time, and sometimes like to hang around at The Sandgoose tavern - so fast traveling to the Temple of Shadows and back should have more appear. Repeat this process as often as necessary. If you do not do the follow-lead to circle-back away-dismiss-follow sequence, that batch will vanish after you leave. If they are standing outside the circle when done, you can "nudge" them back in by walking into them. (This bug will only save you from getting extra evil and corruption points, you don't get extra sacrificial points for sacrificing in group) *If you sacrifice someone you are to assassinate and the wheel lands on change gender the peson will clone himself and one will change then you can sacrifice both Category:Fable II Quests